Escarlata
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —Erza...Scarlet.../ Es el color de tu pelo. De esta manera ¡Nunca lo olvidaré! /Para Amaya-chan. ¡Feliz cumple!


**Disclaimer: **applied

* * *

**Escarlata**

.

Cuando cayó al frío suelo no se quejó ni emitió sonido alguno para exteriorizar su dolor, podía sentir detrás de ella a todos los hombres que habían saqueado su pueblo y le habían raptado por la fuerza. Las manos le punzaron y con un solo vistazo comprendió que se las había herido. Ese lugar era demasiado rustico para su gusto, desde el barco pudo verlo, era una torre a medio construir y según lo que había escuchando fue llevada allí para ser parte de los esclavos que trabajarían día y noche para terminarla algún día a favor de un dios.

No tenía ganas de maldecir su suerte ni de llorar porque no serviría de nada, no arreglaría las cosas así que mordiéndose el labio inferior se abrazó a si misma sin mirarlos, al menos estaba segura que su sacrificio había salvado a una pequeña niña que no merecía esa suerte. Esperaba que la pequeña lograra sobrevivir luego del incidente.

Una vocecita punzó en su mente, recordándole que tal vez la razón por la que no se preocupaba mucho era porque en realidad nunca había tenido padres, viviendo en un orfanato y acostumbrándose a la vida dura no le veía mucha la diferencia entre ese lugar y la villa donde había nacido, aunque ciertamente allá había gozado de la libertad que en ese momento le arrebataron.

—Aquí, entren mocosos. —ella levantó la mirada justo en el momento que uno tras otro al igual que ella unos niños fueron lanzados dentro de la lúgubre habitación.

Al instante una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y nariz respingosa que le recordó a un gatito se puso a llorar. Los otros permanecieron en silencio aunque parecían que iban por el mismo camino.

— ¡Cállate niña o te quedarás sin comer toda una semana! —gritó uno de los guardias adentrándose y cogiéndola del vestido roto preparado para darle un golpe.

Erza se levantó al instante llevada por un impulso que no pudo ignorar, no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, menos a los más débiles ni dejar que los fuertes se aprovecharan de su situación. Era evidente que la niña tenía mucho miedo y llorar era la única forma de desahogarse, todos estaban allí contra su voluntad ¿Qué se supone que esperaban? Sin embargo antes de lograr alcanzar su objetivo entró otro niño, pero no fue empujado, de hecho no parecía estar más tranquilo a pesar de la situación que le hizo detenerse a mitad de camino.

—Déjala. —dijo serenamente al guardia.

Sus ojos desbordaban una seguridad increíble y no parecía nada intimidado por la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Todos los niños le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza, Erza no se quedó atrás.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —el guardia soltó a la pequeña sin cuidado a pesar de haberla estado sosteniendo bastante alto.

La niña gritó en la caída pero solo fue necesario unos movimientos rápidos y Erza logró llegar justo a tiempo a su lado para sostenerla y llevarse la mayor parte del golpe, lo que le valió golpearse la mejilla contra el duro suelo rocoso. Soltó apenas un quejido de dolor pero abrazó a la niña más pequeña contra su pecho mirando como el guardia iba hacia el niño de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el ojo derecho. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que sucedió pero claramente escuchó un golpe impactar contra el niño y después el golpe que indicó la caída de éste al suelo. Mientras todo sucedió y el guardia amenazaba sin pudor no dijo una palabra, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida por aquella razón sabía que lo más inteligente era obedecer sin chistar y no hacer enojar a nadie.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y las maldiciones cesaron ella se permitió abrir los ojos una vez más y se encontró con el niño a unos centímetros de ella. Retrocedió por inercia soltando a la niña que había salvado y que con un gritito de alegría y miedo se lanzó a abrazar a su salvador.

Una marca roja se extendía por la mejilla derecha del niño pero éste no parecía darse por enterado pues sonreía afablemente y consolaba a la más pequeña.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y miraba a los otros. Sus ojos pasaron de forma sombría por todo el cuarto deteniéndose brevemente en algunas cadenas y manchas oscuras que parecían sangre. Erza también lo notó y supo que ese día el infierno comenzaba. Abrazó sus piernas y enterró el rostro en ellas notando como un leve temblor comenzaba a superar su anterior despreocupación.

No sabía que le esperaría de ahora en adelante. Solo sabía que si quería seguir con vida debía trabajar y ser fuerte pues nadie se preocuparía por esclavos que podían desechar y reemplazar. Era la ley del más fuerte.

—Mucho gusto, soy Jellal, Jellal Fernández. —saludó él con una amable sonrisa contagiando a los demás que comenzaron a presentarse uno tras otro con alegría. Erza se las arregló para decir su nombre con un hilo de voz.

Cuando ya todos se habían calmado y el ambiente parecía menos hostil se sentaron cerca mirándose con curiosidad. Lo quisieran o no de ahora en adelante se verían seguido y tenerse los unos a los otros quizá les hiciera sobrellevar lo que estarían a punto de experimentar.

— ¿Jellal Fernández? —repitió uno ladeando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa divertida. — ¡Eso será doloroso de recordar!

— ¿Un chico llamado Worly Buchanan? Eso sí voy a olvidarlo. —contestó en broma Jellal al instante.

Entonces le miraron fijamente y con timidez apartó la mirada sin saber que querían.

— ¿Y tú Erza? —preguntó Worly.

—Soy Erza. —susurró bajamente. No recordaba nunca que hubiese necesitado algo más que acompañara su nombre. Los niños sin padres no tenían prioridad en eso —. Solo Erza. —insistió con tristeza.

Jellal la observó con sorpresa y ella se sintió intimidada. Rara vez se juntaba con los niños del orfanato, el tiempo que tenían lo dedicaban a estudiar y determinadas tareas para hacer más llevadera su situación. No estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de otras personas, especialmente la de alguien con tanta determinación y valor como la de ese niño que no le había importado recibir un golpe ajeno para proteger a alguien mucho más débil. De pronto se sintió avergonzada por no poder ser tan valiente, solo estaba acostumbrada a ser sumisa para sobrevivir.

—Eso es algo triste. —comentó Jellal levantándose de su sitio y acercándose.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron un leve momento y la pequeña pelirroja notó que sus ojos oscuros parecían irradiar una calidez que le calentó el corazón y también las mejillas.

Jellal entonces miró su cabello y se inclinó a su altura, cogiendo suavemente los mechones cortos y descuidados, parecía fascinado.

— ¡Ohh! —comentó entusiasmado.

— ¿Ehh? —Erza intentó retroceder sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban más. ¿Qué podía tener su cabello de especial para causarle esa reacción? No había nada asombroso en el tono rojo oscuro o la forma tan descuidada en la que lo llevaba.

Él todo lo contrario acarició levemente los mechones con una linda sonrisa.

—Este hermoso cabello escarlata…—dijo sin permitir que ella se escapara. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante una nueva idea—. ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no te llamamos Erza Scarlet?

Worly balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles mientras los demás apoyaban la idea, Erza tímidamente sonrojada sonrió suavemente y tocó su cabello con delicadeza, de pronto todo miedo se desvaneció dejando solo la alegría y bienestar que Jellal parecía portar como una manta. Pestañeó y le miró de reojo notando que él no le había quitado la mirada de encima mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Nunca había tenido derecho a nada más que un nombre, un techo y comida a cambio de pagar aquello con trabajo y buena voluntad.

Se le había negado una familia y la vida había sido dura y probablemente seguiría siendo dura y quizá terrible y dolorosa, pero en ese momento, durante esos escasos minutos de contagiosa camaradería encontró lo necesario para sonreír de verdad como no lo hacía hace tanto tiempo, para encontrar una pequeñita chispa de esperanza en su corazón y fé en aquel niño de cabellos azules y ojos cálidos.

—Erza…Scarlet. —repitió con los ojos brillosos y tono suave.

Jellal sonrió ampliamente.

—Es el color de tu pelo. De esta manera ¡nunca lo olvidaré!

Rara vez había deseado algo, normalmente no se permitía esas cosas, pero cuando Jellal se adelantó y rompiendo una tira de su polo le vendó las manos con aquella amabilidad por primera vez Erza deseó una sola cosa. Que él nunca le olvidará, que estuviera a su lado, llenándole de valor, pintando su oscura vida de todos los colores que nunca pudo apreciar, que en medio de esa fría habitación venidera tan solo a días horrorosos Jellal pudiera ser la luz que no le permitiera hundirse en su oscuridad.

Quería que Jellal estuviera siempre a su lado y quería estar siempre con él, porque su presencia le llenaba vida y valor.

—Yo…me gustaría. —respondió cándidamente.

—Entonces mucho gusto Erza Scarlet. —Jellal pasó un brazo por su hombro e hizo que se apoyara sobre él. Era no el mayor del grupo pero si tenía una madurez que superaba a cualquiera, una madurez y una rebeldía que no serían fáciles de someter, cosas que atraían a los demás instantáneamente, como había atraído a Erza, como había atraído a todos.

En esa prisión donde construirían una torre a un demonio más que a un dios, Jellal sería la única fuerza que les llevaría hacia adelante, con la frente en alto, minando sus miedos y llenándolos de determinación.

Se abrazaron unos a otros, como Jellal lo hizo con Erza.

—Todo está bien. —prometió el niño con una sonrisa confiada. —. Estaremos a salvo.

Erza tomó suavemente la mano de Jellal dándole un suave apretón, ese simple gesto tiñó de rojo toda su cara pero no se arrepintió. Los demás ya se adormilaban buscando calor entre ellos. Jellal sonrió y apretó su mano correspondiendo el gesto.

—Todo estará bien, Erza. —musitó cerrándole los ojos —. Yo estaré aquí, los cuidaré.

Y con esas suaves palabras Erza se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, no tenía miedo. Jellal estaba ahí.

_Todo estaba bien._

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Amaya-chan, unas pocas horas tarde pero finalmente te traigo el one-shot Jerza por tu cumpleaños._

_¡Te lo has pasado genial seguro como dijiste xDDD! Espero te haya gustado, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, aún no estoy familiarizada con el fandom y se me hace difícil._

_¡ Feliz cumpleaños una vez más y que cumplas muchísimos más!_

_Con cariño._

_Bella._

_PD: ah, por cierto, sobre lo de Erza y el orfanato…pues no se me ocurrió otra razón por la cual Jellal le dio un apellido…y como nunca se ha mencionado nada sobre su familia pues solo se me ocurrió hacer eso, solo mi invención ^^U._


End file.
